A Guilty Pleasure
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: 30 theme challenge fic kano/oc
1. Chapter 1

holding hands

The day was cold enough for your breath to be seen. Siver was bundled up not being much of a fan of the cold; while Kano simply had a jacket on. Siver looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"My hands are cold" she whiled a little trying to break the silences that had occurred.

he two had been dating for a while mostly in secret; they figured it'd be weird if the dan knew they two where dating.  
"Is that so" Kano smiled at her.  
She rolled her eyes while laughing a little "yeah, it's so"  
Without a word Kano slipped his hand in to Siver pockets taking her hand "you were right, they are cold"  
he girl looked down, blushing a little, sort of embarrassed by the whole thing. She wasn't sure why just, maybe it was the comment maybe it was kano holding her hand in public something rarely done, and maybe just maybe it was the warmth from his hand that she found full of love.  
"But" Kano started talking again "I hear having cold hands means you have a warm heart" turning his head he smiled at Siver.  
She smiled back and nudges her nose against his "shut up" she whispered.  
"Sorry can't do that" he added stopping and placing his hand under her chin. He wanted to kiss her, and well Siver wanted to kiss him.  
"Kano, Siver" a familiar female voice broke in. The two turned.  
Kano and Siver had been dating for a while mostly in secret, but not all secrets can be kept I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

cuddling

"Kano, you know I can't get on the bus" Siver mumbled as she tugged on her hoodie. The girl had motion sickness, ever since she was younger. Her boyfriend grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bus  
"I'll be with you siv, you'll be fine"  
She sighed pushing her hair back. "Fine" she really didn't want to walk either. Though giving in isn't really her thing she went with it.  
Kano pulled her on to the bus and picked two seats for them, he let Siver sit down first before he joined her. As the bus started he looked over at Siver pulling her into a hug.  
"k-kano" she covered her mouth with the back on her hand. Kano just rubbed her shoulder and pulled a bag from his pocket.  
"Use this, okay"  
Siver gripped the bag almost instantly opening it. Her breathing was coming out in short gasp.  
Kano pulled Siver onto his chest and rand his finger through her hair.  
The two spent the rest of the ride like this with Siver being able to keep everything down till they stepped off. From the bus stop to home Kano carried Siver on his back, even though she smelt like vomit.


	3. Chapter 3

_this is short_

Theme 3 Gaming/watching a movie

"Why do we have to watch this one" kano ask holding the case to the dvd "finding nemo is for kids" he sighed looking Siver in the eye

"It's a special move to me" Siver mumbled taking it

Kano sat down on the couch and sighed. "we'll watch it"

The girl smiled brightly and put it in the dvd player from there she sat down by kano and started it.

"When I was little" she began Kano paying almost immediate attention to her. "I used to think my dad was looking for me as well, out there far away. Just you know looking" Siver rested on kano's chest "he was never looking…" she didn't even feel like bring up the idea that her dad was still looking.

"parents suck don't they" kano said jokingly.

Siver leaned up and kissed him "yes they do


	4. Chapter 4

On a date

Why did they have to be out on such a hot day? Siver groaned as she slouched a long side Kano. "I'm hot" she whined, earning a laugh from the other. She sighed to herself, it wasn't funny. Gearing at him she pouted a little

"Sorry Siver" he laughed a little "but, when you say you're hot I'm not sure what you mean" Siver stopped before she punched him lightly on the shoulder. Again Kano laughed pulling her in to a small hug "I know I know you're both types" he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

His hand slipped under her hoodie and he pulled it up a little "I bet this isn't helping either."

Siver blushed and slapped his hand "don't! Maybe but really I can't take it off…not in public."

A small smile crossed the blondes face and he took her hand pulling her a long a little "well let's have ice-cream then"

Siver sighed thinking it would be fun, a small smile coming across her face as well "sure, sounds nice"

The two had gotten to the ice-cream shop after a few more minutes of walking and small talk, and once they had picked out their treats they went to a small most abandon park.

The play-ground was rusted over at the swing squeaked as they were pushed by the warm summer breeze. It was here where the two had met years ago, but it felt like a few simple days ago.

Kano glanced over as Siver as she ate. Noticing a small amount of melted ice-cream on her cheek he leaned over and licked it over with a sly grin.

The girl stopped, blushing intensely earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

"Kano!" she yelled pushing him a little "what the hell"

"You had ice-cream on your face" he defends himself.

"so, doesn't mean you get to lick me like that"

"You didn't like it?" Kano asked. Siver looked at him then down again

"No, it was just a little weird is all." And as soon as she finished talking, kano leaned out and kissed her.

The date was a pretty good one after all


	5. Chapter 5 (implied NSFW but not really)

On a date

Why did they have to be out on such a hot day? Siver groaned as she slouched a long side Kano. "I'm hot" she whined, earning a laugh from the other. She sighed to herself, it wasn't funny. Gearing at him she pouted a little

"Sorry Siver" he laughed a little "but, when you say you're hot I'm not sure what you mean" Siver stopped before she punched him lightly on the shoulder. Again Kano laughed pulling her in to a small hug "I know I know you're both types" he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

His hand slipped under her hoodie and he pulled it up a little "I bet this isn't helping either."

Siver blushed and slapped his hand "don't! Maybe but really I can't take it off…not in public."

A small smile crossed the blondes face and he took her hand pulling her a long a little "well let's have ice-cream then"

Siver sighed thinking it would be fun, a small smile coming across her face as well "sure, sounds nice"

The two had gotten to the ice-cream shop after a few more minutes of walking and small talk, and once they had picked out their treats they went to a small most abandon park.

The play-ground was rusted over at the swing squeaked as they were pushed by the warm summer breeze. It was here where the two had met years ago, but it felt like a few simple days ago.

Kano glanced over as Siver as she ate. Noticing a small amount of melted ice-cream on her cheek he leaned over and licked it over with a sly grin.

The girl stopped, blushing intensely earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

"Kano!" she yelled pushing him a little "what the hell"

"You had ice-cream on your face" he defends himself.

"so, doesn't mean you get to lick me like that"

"You didn't like it?" Kano asked. Siver looked at him then down again

"No, it was just a little weird is all." And as soon as she finished talking, kano leaned out and kissed her.

The date was a pretty good one after all


End file.
